


Beyond Terminal Velocity: Descent

by uzumaki_rakku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abstract, Action, Adrenaline, Adventure, Gen, Wind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air itself was his to control. The wind belonged to him now, and he belonged to the wind. Fly, fly, touch the sky, and smile a deadly-dangerous-delighted smile as you descend from the heavens. (Was he falling up or flying down? ...It didn't matter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Terminal Velocity: Descent

He raced along the ground, half bent with arms thrown back to maximise velocity.

Because it all came down to sheer _velocity_.

Velocity: the change in displacement over time.

RunrunrunrunrunRUN—readyjumpNOW—take off—flyfly fly fly _flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_ —

 _At the peak of his flight, when velocity was zero and he was frozen in the air – for that one moment at the top of the world above all creation – he smiled, and raised his arms in front of his body. An almost-transparent blade of pure wind formed in each hand, held in an unrelenting death grip._

 _It felt as though the sky itself was flowing into him, with an endlessness which offered to him all it had._

 _Everything._

And so, the entirety of the world disappeared bit-by-bit as he descended from the blue, blue sky.

Sound was fading out from his world, bleeding away into nothingness as pure, indistinguishable noise eagerly rushed to fill in for it. The noise crashed through his brain like a tidal wave, driving away everything inside as it greedily snatched away all the space he had to offer.

 _He was powerless against it_ –  
The wind whisked the thought away.

 _It was_ his _power now –  
_ And the wind took that, too.

 **_He loved it. He loved it so very much it utterly terrified and_ ** **thrilled _him._**

There was the briefest breath of vicious, gleeful laughter in his ear, before the descent began.

Acceleration due to gravity: _(almost)_ 10 metres per second per second.

 _('Almost' didn't matter anymore because—)_

The undefeatable wind pushed him faster, faster, ever faster.

Even beyond terminal velocity.

 _(He didn't know if the laughter had been his own. It flew away merrily, like a kite without its annoying string. Almost like a mind without its annoying sanity.)_

.

Both blades crashed into his opponent at the same moment. One through the head, the other right through his heart.

The noise abruptly vanished away, leaving its silent, rapturous laughter ringing in his ears as he made direct contact with those scarlet eyes which stared at him in blank disbelief.

Then he smirked, twisted both blades, and let the wind which he had compressed into two deadly points _until that moment_ explode outwards as he dragged them sideways.

The human _(only human after all, the wind laughed and laughed and laughed)_ flesh was completely shredded.


End file.
